The major goal of this proposal is to increase our understanding of the immunopathogenesis of chronic beryllium disease (CBD). Specifically, we are testing the central hypothesis that a beryllium-specific T cell response is required for the development of chronic beryllium disease, and that only a subset of these T cells are involved in the pathologic process.